


Absolute Territory

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: “Connor’s robo pussy gets Ralph excited.”———The things I do for friends.





	Absolute Territory

**Author's Note:**

> No foreplay, we die like men.

Everything felt so warm. Their bodies overheating in their tangled position but disregarding every warning sign to stop. Their lips crashed together full of want as Ralph slipped his length into Connor’s slick entrance, already dripping wet for him. 

Ralph sucked in a sharp breath once he was completely inside his lover, surrounded by Connor’s tight warmth. The android detective sighed a moan, every part of his body trying to pull the gardener closer. 

“Connor feels so good for Ralph.” The blond kissed his flushed cheek and he held onto his hips as he began his tortuously slow pace. “So wet and tight for him. You must have really wanted Ralph, hm?” 

Connor dragged a long moan, attempting to shift his hips to make Ralph move faster. “Yes, god, I want you so bad, Ralph. Please …” The detective whined, his legs pushing on Ralph’s to pull him into his pussy. 

“Ralph doesn’t quite understand when you don’t use your words.” Ralph snapped his hips into the other than dragged out slowly, receiving a quick yelp and whine. “What does Connor want?”

“I want you to fuck me, Ralph, please.” Connor looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, filled with nothing but want and lust. “Make me feel good.” 

In response, Ralph smiled, something so soft and cute it felt almost unfitting for their current situation. With no words, he adjusted himself for a better position as he pushed deep into Connor’s tight walls. Connor gasped, his hands immediately reaching for something to brace himself and resting on the headboard. 

Too invested in each other, they deactivated whatever skin was touching each other to focus on cooling their biocomponents. Ralph’s hand reached to the middle of Connor’s abdomen, tapping to symbolize what he wanted through their chorus of moans, groans, gasps, and lewd noises of artificial skin hitting skin. 

Connor opened his chest cavity with a hiss, revealing an intricate weave of wires dripping with cobalt blue thirium. Ralph admired the beauty of it before teasing his fingers around the hole, his other hand playing with the detective’s clit. 

The stimulation of having two of his most sensitive parts played with sent him up the wall. His back arching to meet Ralph’s damaged hand which slid against a wire and produced a loud, static-laced moan. 

“Hah, right there, Ralph, please!” Connor cried, tears welling up from pleasure. “It feels so good!” 

Ralph hummed and obeyed, his index and middle finger slipping into his wet chest. He eventually matched up paces and slammed into Connor’s cunt at the same time he fingered his wires, rubbing against the most sensitive one. 

The two made no attempt in holding back their loud noises of pleasure, Ralph’s movement grew sloppier as he neared his peak. One of Connor’s hands joined Ralph’s inside his chest cavity to bring him closer to the edge, whining for so much more when he was already getting everything he could. 

The two gave a choked moan as they came, sloppily kissing as Ralph’s cum filled Connor up, his muscles tightening as if he was milking him dry of every bit. They rode out their highs till they regained composure enough to cool. 

Ralph pulled out slowly, groaning at the movement that made him feel overstimulated. He watched with a soft, cheery smile as his cum oozed past Connor’s lips, their liquids mixing in a way he couldn’t help but describe as beautiful. 

They moved onto their sides till they were cuddling closely, Ralph kissing every inch of Connor’s warm shoulders and muttering praise of how well he did. Just like that, they went into standby, their systems recovering from a long night.


End file.
